narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengoku Nagare
The Tengoku Byakugan is the ultimate technique of the Yogengan, exclusive only to Hisashi Hyūga. It represents "The Flow of Heaven and Earth" throughout time itself, it can only be awakened once the power of both eyes is unlocked. Usage This jutsu can be activated any at any time, without having to directly look at anything, requiring both eyes. Once activated, both pupils enlargen greatly, greater than usual, and Hisashi is capable of seeing the flow of heaven and earth. This means, he can utilize both of the powers of his eyes at once, Jinsei Nagare and Seika Nagare. This is not it's main ability, it's main ability, however, is it's acceleration of his consciousness itself, by about a thousand times normal. Allowing time to significantly slow down before his very eyes, to such a point, that it almost completely stops to him. This tremendously increases his perception of the world and time, allowing him to see the world in slow motion. This makes him highly resistant to time-based jutsu, as even if time stops, his consciousness will not, although it wont as fast as before. The greatest ability that this grants is that, if need be, he can use it to accelerate not just his conscious, but his body as well, by exactly one hundred times it's normal speed. This is known as Āsu Nagare, meaning "Earth Flow", which allows him to instantaneously dodge or avoid any incoming attack. When it is activated, his body burns an intense teal color, similar to Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Capable of moving his body so fast that he can if avoid a horde of incoming projectiles from literally all sides. As he can simple touch them gentle to change their trajectory, capable of creating a path that lets him move through the opening in the attacks and escape. The drawback of this ability is that it requires nearly all of Hisashi's chakra, making it very unreliable normally. However, with his Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique, he can counter this drawbacks by providing himself with a immeasurable amount of chakra. Regardless, it still severely damages his body when used, and even with constant healing, it will put his body into a constant state of heal and repair, reducing his lifespan and eventually leading to his death. Also, this jutsu allows him to see natural energy, souls, and even the future. With his ability to see souls, he is capable of verbally interacting with them, capable of speaking to them and they can speak to him as well. This makes it possible for him to understand why these souls have not yet moved onto the Pure Land, and making it possible for him to possibly help them complete their unfinished business, so that they can move on and rest peacefully. His ability to see the future, however, is completely out of his control. As rarely during the day, or occasionally at night, especially during a full moon, he will wake up experiencing incredibly vague and sometimes horrifying visions of the future. Such as death, destruction, war, famon, and plague, with no idea what will cause it and how to stop it, making this ability quite unreliable. Finally, with the ability to see natural energy, he is able to then feel it, allowing him to draw large amounts of it into his body, balancing it with his own internal chakra, allowing him to enter the empowered state known as Sage Mode.